Dabbles Here and There
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: A series of one shots based on Sam and Mercedes from Glee. They can be AU or canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bachelorette One Shot**

**I was watching the movie Bachelorette with Rebel Wilson and Kirsten Dunst before going to bed. Then however this one shot kicked me in the butt to be written. It is based loosely off of the movie. **

"I don't deserve her." Sam said as he turned away from the mirror with his shoulders slumped. His best man Puck looked at him as if he was crazy.

Sam took a deep breath before checking himself out in the mirror. He couldn't believe that the love of his life agreed to marry him. She was beautiful beyond words and he didn't deserve her beauty. He never did ever since they first started going out. He couldn't believe that she chose to go out with a dyslexic homeless boy when all he had to give her was himself and time. She chose him and it forever impacted his heart. She looked inside his soul and accepted it. Why the hell did she chose him? Why?

"Yes you do Sam. She's perfect for you." Puck rolled his eyes at Sam's jitters.

"Why did she pick me? Why did she agree to marry me and make me the happiest man alive? She's too good for me." Sam continued on as if Puck hadn't even said anything. She came from good stock. Most of her family had gone to college and he was what was known as white Southern trash. He didn't mean to think of himself this way, but it was just his insecurities shining through. He did manage to go to college and get a good job to support her, but he just couldn't help to wonder why she chose him over and over. He was a nerd that liked way too much comic books and she was a beautiful human being. How did they come to find that the dork and the diva worked? He just didn't deserve her at all and he knew it.

She was too kind and caring. She let her friends walk all over her even though they didn't deserve her friendship. She was beyond sexy and she could have made any person happy, but she chose him. She had a voice that made the angels stop and listen for awhile, yet she chose him. She chose him. She was going to marry him. He couldn't stop the repetitive why's that ran through his head. Why? Why?

"Shut the fuck up man." Puck said before he went up to Sam and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "What the hell has gotten into you? You are getting married to Mercedes today because you two are perfect for each other. You balance each other out. You're the best couple I have ever seen and I know that you will last. So pull your shit together so you can get married."

Puck's words finally encompassed Sam as he nodded and shook off his nerves. He could do this. Puck was right. She was perfect for him and getting married to her today only solidified their bond and was going to make him the happiest man alive.

* * *

Mercedes finally made it. It was the day of her wedding. She couldn't believe it and she was the first of her friends from high school to be getting hitched. It was surreal especially because of all the shit she went through in high school. All the bullies and maybe even her so called friends calling her pig face and being mean to her just because she had curves. She wasn't everyone's type of beauty and she knew that. Once her engagement was announced, she heard what everybody was saying. She heard all of the gossip that she was too fat for him. That she didn't deserve him. That he was too hot for her. That he must have gotten her pregnant because that was the only plausible way that they could see them getting married. That everyone couldn't believe that he even proposed to her. She remembered the day in high school when they went public with their relationship. It was much like when they announced their engagement. That was a day for the books however.

"_OMG they're together."_

"_I can't believe that hottie went for pig face."_

"_She's such a fat ass."_

_Mercedes and Sam heard from all the people around them as they walked down the hallway hand in hand._

"_Just ignore them." Sam said as he squeezed Mercedes hand. _

"_It's kind of hard to do that Sam." Mercedes said as she tried to hold back her tears. She let go of Sam's hand and ran to the girl's bathroom that was further down the hallway. She got inside and then slammed the door behind her because she knew that Sam would be in fast pursuit of her. She locked the door before she slunk to the ground in a messy heap as she started balling her eyes out. _

_She heard pounding on the door before Sam called out to her. "Mercedes. Mercedes, let me in. They don't mean anything. You're beautiful to me inside and out. I don't care what those bitches and assholes think. I chose to be in a relationship with you, not them."_

_Hearing Sam's words shocked Mercedes and made her ball even more. _

"_Come on Mercy. Please unlock the door." Sam said after a few minutes of waiting patiently for Mercedes._

_Mercedes was all cried out as she dragged herself up off the floor and went to the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her tear stained cheeks. She got a paper towel and wet it then applied it to her face. Once she looked presentable enough, she took a deep breath before going and unlocking the door. _

_Sam heard the click and swung the door open to look upon Mercedes. He gave her his crooked smile before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss. "We're in this together okay." Sam said as he grabbed her hand and went out into the hallway with her following behind. They were going to be late to class, but it was going to be worth it._

_She never knew why Sam picked her. Why he wanted her. Why he thought she was the beautiful when others didn't. _

"Everybody thinks I'm too fat for him." Mercedes said looking down dejectedly. She knew that he was too good for her, what with her curves and all. But he chose her. This ridiculously hot fucking man chose her and why the hell did he? She just couldn't comprehend.

He was a wonderful nerd and she loved his comic side. He made her laugh with his impressions. Every second they were together he would constantly try to make her smile or laugh. He was her light in the darkness. He was her rock. He was there when no one else was, ready with his guitar to sooth her. What did she do to deserve this? Why did he choose her? Why?

Quinn, her maid of honor, grabbed her hands. "Fuck everyone." She yelled which brought a smile to Mercedes face.

"Fuck everyone." Mercedes repeated over and over, louder and louder to get herself pumped up. She shook out her nerves and grabbed her bouquet from Tina.

"Oh, the veil." Quinn said before picking the material up and placing it gently over Mercedes face. "You look beautiful." Quinn smiled as she urged Mercedes forward through the tent to the opening which led to the altar where she was going to get married.

To Sam. The love of her life.

She took a deep breath before lifting the curtain and stepping forward. She saw her father standing before her with his arm extended. She hooked her arm with his.

Everyone applauded and awed at her beauty. Once she looked upon Sam however, the whole world fell away as if they were the only two people in it. He was smiling her favorite smile. That particular crooked grin of his that made her knees weak and butterflies appear in her stomach. She couldn't help the tears that escaped from her eyes. She tried to maintain her composure as she walked down the aisle.

Every step was taking her closer to him. To Sam.

It felt like an eternity passed until she was finally standing in front of him. Her father grimaced as he reluctantly let go of his daughter. He pulled back her veil and gave her a kiss on her forehead before placing the veil down again. Mr. Jones shot daggers at Sam as Mercedes turned from him to reach out to Sam.

Sam grasped her hands in his and squeezed them in reassurance that this was truly happening. The whole ceremony was a blur until she was called upon to say her vows. Both of them had opted to write their own vows to make it more meaningful to them.

"Sam. Sam I am. And you do not like green eggs and ham." Which initiated a chuckle from everyone in attendance. "Words cannot express how much I love you, so instead I'd like to sing you a song that I think conveys perfectly what I'm feeling." She takes a deep breath before singing without any back-up.

_Got the sun in the morning  
I got the moon at night  
I got your arms around me, everything's alright  
Holding you tight is how **I'm going** to spend the rest of my life  
Feel the warm breeze blowin' down through the trees  
I got your love beside me, child that's all I need  
My heart and soul is wide open to you  
Nobody but you sweet baby  
No one but you yeah_

The band that they hired to play the wedding kick in to back Mercedes up. She sends out a smile to them before turning her eyes back to Sam.__

Chorus:  
Got to know that I want you baby  
Got to know that I need you darling  
I just want to say  
You're my everything  
Like in all the songs I sing  
Of happiness and joy you bring  
I just want to say  
You're my everything

Sam's giving her his crooked grin as some tears fall down his eyes.__

Just wanna hold you, how I adore you  
You got that special touch  
That I long for oh so much  
Oh I'm amazed at how you right all that's  
Wrong in my world  
All I am and I hope to be  
Is 'cause of you and what you do  
You bring out the best in me  
My heart and soul is wide open darling  
Nobody but you sweet baby  
No one but you yeah

Mercedes sees Sam crying and can't help, but to shed some tears of her own. She tries her hardest however to make it to the end of the song.__

Chorus:  
Got to know that I want you baby  
Got to know that I need you darling  
I just want to say  
You're my everything  
Like in all the songs I sing  
Of happiness and joy you bring  
I just want to say  
You're my everything

Child you possess all that a true love should be  
'cause I'm forever lovin' you  
You keep lovin' me yeah oh baby  
Got to know that I want you baby  
Got to know that I need you darling  
I just want to say  
You're my everything  
Like in all the songs I sing  
Of happiness and joy you bring  
I just want to say  
You're my everything

Once Mercedes finished the song, cheers erupted. Sam took a deep breath before wiping his eyes. "I have no idea how I'm going to follow that." Everyone chuckled as Sam tried further to regain his composure. "Mercedes. Mercy. Mercy-me. That just showed how perfect we are because I prepared a song as well to sing, but with this one I'm going to need your help on. And I know you know it and secretly like it even though it's country." Which elicited another chuckle from the crowd. Puck, Sam's best man, handed him his guitar and he swung the strap over his shoulder. He started strumming the guitar to a tune that she recognized and she couldn't help but smile as Sam started to sing.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

Mercedes joined him as more tears fell down her eyes.__

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Oh, baby (Mercedes sang)

(Sam's guitar solo)__

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

Mercedes couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around Sam and crashed her lips upon his. The pastor cleared his throat and the audience laughed. After kissing back, Sam was finally able to pull her away so that they could continue on with the ceremony.

They said they're I dos and didn't hesitate to close the distance between them once the pastor said, "And I now pronounce you man and wife."

Sam was the one this time to crash his lips to his new wife's lips. Mercedes was the one to pull away to ample applause. She smiled and grasped Sam's hand as she turned towards the pews. She took a step towards the audience with Sam as she thought over her new life. She was married now. She was going to spend forever with the love of her life and all the haters could suck it. She snagged Sam Evans and she was beautiful in his eyes. That's all that mattered to her as took another step towards her future. A future that she couldn't wait to live with the person by her side.

**First song sung by Mercedes is My Everything by Anita Baker. Bold and Italic are for lyric changes.**

**Second song is It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 Tattoo This

**This is a one shot that I created for my wifey Gen's birthday. I love you Gen and I hope you have the best birthday ever. **

Summary: Mercedes with purple hair goes to get her first tattoo at Sam's parlour. Sam's a tattoo artist who gives her the tattoo. Instant attraction.

Mercedes walked into the tattoo parlour with a strut in her step to mask her ever growing nerves about getting her first tattoo. The idea had been floating around in her mind for awhile so as a gift to herself for her birthday, she decided to bite the bullet and do it.

She was wearing figure hugging jeans and a purple strapless corset top that matched her long flowing curly purple locks. A bomber jacket was the last piece of her ensemble and she certainly turned all the heads in the tattoo shop once the doors clambered shut.

A tall man with a mohawk jumped up out of his seat in the far right corner and seemed to race over to her, but a hot blonde man with the biggest lips she had ever seen on a white boy beat him to her.

"Hi! The name is Sam." The man said as he extended a hand towards her. "What can I help you with?"

Mercedes took the man in. He was sexy and handsome with tattoos covering both of his arms. His shaggy blonde hair sat perfectly on top of his head. The tattoos definitely didn't cover all the muscles that this man was in abundance of which made Mercedes bite her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm here to get my first tattoo and my name is Mercedes." She stated anxiously, placing her hand in his. Instant sparks flew up her arm that made Mercedes gasp and pull her hand away quickly.

Brushing it off, Mercedes opened up her purse and pulled out a piece of paper with her tattoo idea drawn on it. She had gotten it from the internet, and after a few modifications, it looked perfect.

It was an upside down Treble Clef and Bass Clef formed together to create a heart. She then wanted a music staff in the background, forming a type of banner. Music meant everything to her and that's why she chose this design.

Sam studied her drawing for a few moments. "I can do this no problem. Where would you like it and is this the size that you want it?"

"I want it on the back of my neck and that is the correct size, yes."

Sam nodded and then led her into his section of the tattoo parlour, pointing to a chair. "You may sit there beautiful purple haired goddess. I just need to trace this onto tracing paper so then I can transfer it to your skin. My guestimate for the price is around 150 to 200, it depends on the coloring."

"I'm okay with that." Mercedes said as she brushed aside the compliment.

Sam sat in a stool, facing away from her. This however didn't hinder any of their conversation. "So how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?"

"Umm..." Mercedes bit her lip. "Both?"

Sam chuckled which made Mercedes laugh as well. Mercedes tension soon went away with ease.

They talked about all sorts of things as Sam got everything ready. In no time, Sam was finished and prepared to start. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mercedes admitted. Sam had told Mercedes to take off of her jacket, leaving her in just her corset top. She was indicated to lay down on her stomach on the tattoo bench.

To be honest, Mercedes was a sucker for pain. She had worked herself up so that she could do this. It would be her first and only tattoo. Soon, Sam had started and Mercedes had to bite down from the pain.

She tried her best to breathe through it, but it was tough especially because of the placement of the tattoo on her spine. Mercedes was glad that she was facing down because she didn't want anyone to see her as tears came to her eyes. She tried to push them back as much as she could, but failed. Mercedes was glad that the nose of the tattoo gun was loud, hopefully covering up the sound of her crying.

Sam, seeming to sense something was wrong with Mercedes, stopped what he was doing. He set down his tattoo equipment and he slipped off his black gloves and grabbed Mercedes hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Hey, it's okay. If you want me to stop, that's fine. We can finished doing it another day." Sam had just finished outlining the tattoo on her skin. It still needed to be filled in and colored.

Mercedes squeezed Sam's hand, grateful for his comfort. "No, it's okay. I just need a moment if that's alright."

Sam nodded his head and sat back down, still holding her hand. He brought his mouth up close to Mercedes, whispering into it. "You know... I cried the first time that I got a tattoo too." Sam admitted. "But that's a secret. So don't tell anyone okay? I'd lose my cool image."

Mercedes giggled. "Did you really cry?" Mercedes asked, turning to look at him and narrowing her eyebrows. A part of her didn't believe him one bit.

"Yes, I honestly did." Sam brought his other hand up to Mercedes face and wiped away her tears. The touch felt way too intimate.

Mercedes pulled her face away from Sam's hands. "I think I'm ready now."

Frowning, Sam knew he was moving too fast. There was just something about this girl that drew him in and wanted to get to know her. "Okay."

Sam continued his work, but he pulled out his many talents to keep Mercedes entertained and off the pain of the tattoo gun. He did his many impressions for her which made her chuckle. That soon got them to talk about movies and their favorites which led them to get into a very deep discussion on movies vs. books. Mercedes was adamant that the books were always better than the movies, but Sam disputed in some cases like V for Vendetta. The movie did stick well to the graphic novel with the exception of some small parts. This rolled into the topic of comic books and their companion movies.

Before Mercedes knew it, her tattoo was finished. Sam then went over the tattoo healing process with her. Once he was done with that, he didn't really want her to go so he brought up every topic in the book to keep her entertained.

It worked for a little bit, but then Mercedes checked the time. She had a class to get going to or otherwise she would be late. "I have to go Sam, but it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you as well and I hope you come back again." Sam grinned, showing off his crooked smile.

"I highly doubt that will happen because this is my first and only tattoo." Mercedes pointed to the back of her neck.

Sam's face visibly saddened. He had to see this purple haired goddess again. "Well maybe then we could exchange phone numbers?" Sam asked hopeful.

Mercedes pursed her lips, thinking it over. The man was handsome and they did have a lot to talk about. _What the hell, _she thought. _Why not?_

Mercedes grabbed a marker off of Sam's drawing table and then took Sam's hand in her own. She quickly wrote down her number onto his palm.

"Call me." Mercedes winked at Sam once she was finished and then she walked out of the parlour with an extra swish in her hips just for Sam's eyes.

It took three days for Sam to get up the nerve to text Mercedes. Since then, they were in constant contact with each other, either texting or talking on the phone. Eventually they started to hang out around the city or in either one of their apartments, getting to know each other well. They were incessantly flirting with each other, but neither one acted out on it.

They were at Sam's apartment, just hanging out and watching movies. Sam had been trying to work up the courage to tell Mercedes that he wanted more since she had come over. Being friends with Mercedes was beyond awesome, but Sam was undeniably attracted to Mercedes and to be honest, he was starting to fall for her a little bit. Sam took a deep breath, glancing at Mercedes briefly. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Sam rushed out all in one breath.

Mercedes turned to him and cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

Sam sighed, wishing that Mercedes understood him the first time. "Mercedes will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated.

Mercedes smirked. "Show me what you are working with and I'll think about it." Mercedes demanded, gesturing to Sam's crotch.

Baffled, Sam scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Show me what you are working with." Mercedes repeated. "You can see what I am carrying right here," points to her boobs. "It's only fair that I see yours. For all I know, you could have..." Mercedes raised her pinky finger, wiggling it a little. She knew that how big his hands were suggested otherwise, but she couldn't help egging him on as she got up from the couch, walking towards the bathroom.

"You want to see what I'm working with, huh." Sam swiftly approached Mercedes grabbing her and turning her back around to face him. She brushed his hand off and tried to back away from him, coming into contact with the wall behind her.

Sam caged her in, placing a hand against the wall near her head and the other near her waist and stared her down.

In a swift move, Sam grabbed Mercedes hips and lifted her up against the wall, nudging open her legs with his knee. Sam settled in between her splayed thighs.

Thrusting into her, Sam grunted. "This." Thrust. "Is." Thrust. "What." Thrust. "I'm." Thrust. "Working." Thrust. "With."

Moaning, Mercedes could feel every inch of him through his jeans and her thin leggings. She was quite impressed as wetness pooled into her panties.

"Well you got me here. Are you going to do something about this?" Mercedes placed her hand in between their bodies, rubbing Sam's erection.

"You bet."

**So what did you think? Thanks for this goes out to my beta Erica (erchills). She is amazing! **


End file.
